fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Te wścibskie dzieciaki/Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 – ''Daphne'' Dziesięcioletnia Daphne rozejrzała się uważnie. Nowa szkoła niezbyt różniła się od starej. Oczywiście, twarze dzieci były inne, ale typy te same. Zahukane pierwszaki, przystojni sportowcy, śliczne cheerleaderki, brutalni osiłkowie, kujonowaci okularnicy i zwykłe ofermy. Na ogół, oprócz sportowców i cheerleaderek, grupy te nie utrzymywały między sobą przyjaznych stosunków. Tym razem jednak Daphne zauważyła wyjątek. Całkiem ładny, blondwłosy chłopiec mówił coś do niższej od niego prawie o głowę, ciemnowłosej dziewczynki, wyglądającej na kujonkę, która wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Daphne była święcie przekonana, że blondyn należy do sportowców, dopóki rudy osiłek nie wrzucił go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Nie mogąc tego zrozumieć, zaczepiła pierwszą przechodzącą dziewczynkę. – Dlaczego on to zrobił? – spytała, wskazując na rudego łobuza. – Nie wiesz, że Ryży zawsze wrzuca Freda do śmietnika? – zdumiała się tamta. – Jestem tu nowa – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Nazywam się Daphne Blake – dodała, wyciągając dłoń. – A ja Kate Brown – przedstawiła się druga dziewczynka, ściskając rękę Daphne. – Miło cię poznać. – Dlaczego Ryży tak źle traktuje Freda? – spytała Daphne. – Licho wie – Kate wzruszyła ramionami. – Chyba dlatego, że Ryży jest silny, a Fred jest dziwakiem. No i trzyma się z Velmą, która jest jeszcze dziwniejsza od niego. – Co masz na myśli? – Nie odzywa się do nikogo, oprócz Freda i nauczycieli, ma okulary jak denka od butelek i chodzi w źle dobranych ciuchach. – Faktycznie – stwierdziła Daphne, przyjrzawszy się niczego nieświadomej małej Velmie, która właśnie próbowała wyciągnąć Freda z kosza na śmieci. – Groza... – otrząsnęła się. Tego dnia Daphne przyłączyła się do Kate i jej pięciu koleżanek. Niemal od razu zauważyła, że właściwie jedynym celem istnienia tej grupki było dokuczanie gorzej ubranym dzieciakom – a w szczególności Velmie. Szczerze mówiąc, Daphne miała z tego powodu lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale zdołała przekonać samą siebie, że ta mała okularnica i tak nikogo nie obchodzi – może z wyjątkiem Freda, szkolnego dziwaka, ale on się nie liczył. Z każdym dniem Daphne coraz śmielej drwiła z Velmy i coraz mniej przejmowała się jej łzami. x Minęło około miesiąca. Pewnego dnia Kate i jej koleżanki jak zwykle dopadły Velmę, żeby jej podokuczać. – Hej, mała, skąd masz tyle tych sweterków? – spytała Kate. – Okradłaś jakąś hurtownię czy co? – A te twoje gogle naprawdę są zrobione z denek od butelek, czy tylko tak mają wyglądać? – zachichotała Tess, zabierając Velmie okulary. Inne dziewczynki, w tym Daphne, parsknęły śmiechem. – Freddy! – rozpłakała się mała Velma. Wkrótce przepchał się do niej zdyszany Fred. – Jak wam nie wstyd? – krzyknął, odbierając Tess okulary i wodząc oburzonym wzrokiem po twarzach dziewczyn, otaczających Velmę, która ze wszystkich sił przywarła do jego boku i ukryła buzię w jego swetrze. – Dobrze wiecie, że ona się was boi! Dlaczego jej dokuczacie? – A co cię to obchodzi? – spytała Daphne. – To twoja dziewczyna czy jak? – A co cię to obchodzi? – powtórzył po niej Fred. – Ledwie pojawiłaś się w tej szkole, zaczęłaś dręczyć Velmę, chociaż nie zrobiła ci nic złego. Myślałem, że jesteś inna, ale bardzo mnie rozczarowałaś, Daphne Blake. Chodź, Velmo – to powiedziawszy, chłopiec objął zapłakaną dziewczynkę za ramiona i wyprowadził ją spomiędzy jej dręczycielek. – I co teraz? – spytała Daphne po chwili milczenia. – Ej, patrzcie – Tess wskazała na drobnego, czarnowłosego chłopaka – to ten mały, jąkający się gamoń, Louis! Wszystkie sześć dziewczynek pobiegło, żeby trochę podrażnić się z Louisem. Nie, nie siedem. Sześć. Daphne została z tyłu, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie taki ładny (i zapewne sympatyczny) chłopiec, jak Fred Jones, przyjaźni się z tą małą dziwaczką, Velmą Dinkley. Przecież, gdyby nie ona, on bez wątpienia byłby bardzo lubiany w szkole, nawet pomimo swojej obsesji na temat kosmitów i innych nieistniejących stworów. Z drugiej strony, zawsze, gdy stawał w obronie Velmy, widać było, że robi to z przekonania, a nie dlatego, że ktoś mu kazał. Z pewnością coś ich łączyło. Może nie była to miłość (mając dziesięć lat, Daphne była święcie przekonana, że miłość to coś, co na końcu bajki łączy piękną księżniczkę i przystojnego księcia – a tych dwoje nie było księżniczką i księciem), ale na pewno bardzo się lubili. Tylko dlaczego? Będąc z natury ciekawska, Daphne postanowiła odkryć tajemnicę więzi Freda i Velmy. Od tamtej pory uważnie obserwowała zarówno ich oboje, jak i każde z osobna. Bardzo szybko zauważyła kilka, tylko na pozór nieistotnych, szczegółów. Po pierwsze – zawsze, kiedy Fred lądował w koszu na śmieci, Velma starała się pomóc mu wyjść i robiła, co mogła, żeby go pocieszyć, gdy pewnego razu rozpłakał się z powodu kolejnego upokorzenia. Po drugie – ile razy któreś dziecko zaczynało chwalić się swoją rodziną w jej obecności, Velma uciekała z płaczem i na resztę przerwy chowała się w łazience. Po trzecie – ze szkoły odbierali ją albo rodzice Freda, albo ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach, którą nazywała ciocią. Po czwarte – już kilka razy zdarzyło się, że gdyby Fred na dużej przerwie nie poczęstował jej swoimi kanapkami albo słodyczami, mała Velma po prostu nie miałaby co jeść. Tak też było mniej więcej tydzień przed Świętem Dziękczynienia. Daphne jak zwykle usiadła tak, żeby móc swobodnie obserwować Freda i Velmę, nie wzbudzając przy tym niczyich podejrzeń. – Mam babeczki czekoladowe – powiedział Fred, podsuwając Velmie niebieskie pudełko z ciastkami. – Częstuj się. – A mogę? – upewniła się dziewczynka. – Pewnie. Możesz zjeść wszystkie, jeśli masz ochotę. Moja mama upiekła je specjalnie dla ciebie – odparł chłopiec, wbijając zęby w kanapkę. – Twierdzi, że jesteś za chuda – dodał, przewracając oczami. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że jego mama jest strasznie dziwna. – Rety, powiedz jej, że są pyszne – poprosiła Velma między jedną babeczką a drugą. – A może sama to zrobisz? Moi rodzice chcą zaprosić ciebie i twoją ciocię do nas na Święto Dziękczynienia. Przyjdziecie? – Jones zakochał się w Dinkley! – wrzasnął nagle Ryży, który właśnie przechodził obok stolika, przy którym siedzieli. – Zakochana para, zakochana para, kujonka i największa ofiara! – zaśpiewał złośliwie. – Spływaj, Ryży – warknął Fred. – To nie twoja sprawa. x Im dłużej Daphne obserwowała Velmę, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że coś różni tę małą od pozostałych dzieci, choć nie wiedziała, co. Około tygodnia przed Bożym Narodzeniem postanowiła dokładnie przepytać Freda, licząc na to, że uzyskane od niego informacje pomogą jej odkryć przyczynę inności Velmy. Ponieważ chodzili do tej samej klasy, po prostu dogoniła go w drodze na matematykę. – Fred – zagadnęła – od jak dawna przyjaźnisz się z Velmą? – Odkąd zaczęła chodzić do pierwszej klasy. A co? – Jacy są jej rodzice? – Daphne zdecydowała się zacząć od jednego z najbardziej banalnych pytań. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Fred ze smutkiem spojrzał jej w oczy. – Velma nie ma rodziców – powiedział poważnie. – Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miała trzy latka. Od tamtego czasu wychowuje ją ciocia. Jest dobra i bardzo kocha Velmę, ale ciocia to nie to samo, co mama... – O, mamuniu...! – Daphne zakryła usta dłońmi. Nagle dotarło do niej, jak okrutna była wobec małej Velmy, która i bez jej drwin miała ciężkie życie. – Ja... ja... nie wiedziałam... – Cóż, teraz już wiesz. I liczę na to, że nie będziesz jej więcej dokuczać. – Nie będę – obiecała Daphne. – I postaram się jakoś wynagrodzić jej te wszystkie przykrości. x Jane Walton dużo by dała, żeby móc pozbyć się sennych koszmarów. Niemal każdej nocy śniła jej się ta straszna chwila, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci Nathalie i Thomasa. Zazwyczaj wtedy budziła się z przyspieszonym biciem serca i mokrymi od łez policzkami. Tej nocy jednak, jak w każdą rocznicę, koszmar trwał nadal. I oto, ubrana na czarno, znów była w kaplicy cmentarnej, na środku której w dwóch drewnianych trumnach leżały ciała jej siostry i szwagra. Na rękach trzymała trzyletnią Velmę, myślącą, że jej rodzice lada chwila wstaną i zaczną się z nią bawić. Po chwili obraz zmienił się i Jane zobaczyła siebie i swego brata, Dave’a, płaczących przy grobowcu, do którego grabarze właśnie składali trumnę z ciałem Nathalie. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Velma, zbyt mała, by rozumieć, co się stało, poprosiła, żeby wyciągnąć mamusię i tatusia, bo ona chce się z nimi pobawić. W tym momencie Jane obudziła się. Po chwili z pokoju dziewięcioletniej Velmy usłyszała płacz i krzyk: – Mamusiu! Tatusiu! Ciociu! Kobieta, czując, że serce jej pęka, wstała i poszła do sypialni siostrzenicy. – Co się stało, kochanie? – spytała, siadając na brzegu łóżka i włączając nocną lampkę. – Miałaś zły sen? Dziewczynka pokiwała głową. – Śniło mi się, jak umarli mama i tata... – powiedziała, przełykając łzy. – Najpierw byli weseli i śmiali się, a potem samochód zaczął się ślizgać i mama bardzo się bała, i tata nie mógł zahamować, i oboje umarli... A potem ty też umarłaś i nie miałam już nikogo... – Biedne maleństwo... – powiedziała ze współczuciem Jane. Następnie zabrała Velmę do swojego łóżka, okryła ją kołdrą i mocno przytuliła ją do piersi. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taka roztrzęsiona. Nie płacz już. Zostaniesz tu ze mną do rana. Zamknij oczy i śpij. – Kocham cię, ciociu, wiesz? – wymamrotała Velma, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne, uspokajające bicie serca ciotki. – Wiem, skarbie. Ja ciebie też – szepnęła panna Walton, gładząc włosy dziewczynki i całując jej policzek. – Śpij dobrze. x W czasie przerwy świątecznej Daphne niemal bez przerwy myślała o tym, co Fred powiedział jej o Velmie. Nie mogła sobie darować, że tylko na podstawie jej wyglądu uznała ją za gorszą. W którymś momencie zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze osób mogła w ten sposób skrzywdzić. Spisała na kartce chyba ze trzydzieści nazwisk, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że taka lista musiałaby mieć co najmniej metr długości. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiła, przeraziła się. Czuła... nie, WIEDZIAŁA, że nie może tak dalej być. Musiała to zmienić. Chciała to zmienić. I była pewna, że uda jej się to zmienić. Do szkoły wróciła 5 stycznia, bo mama zatrzymała ją w domu przez trzy dni z powodu kataru. Tego dnia na dużej przerwie Kate i jej koleżanki znów zaczęły pastwić się nad Velmą. – Skąd ty bierzesz te dziwne ciuchy, Dinkley? – Kate prawie pokładała się ze śmiechu. – Takie sweterki wyszły z mody, kiedy twoja matka była w twoim wieku! Velma rozpłakała się, a dziewczynki, towarzyszące Kate, wybuchnęły śmiechem. Z jednym wyjątkiem. – Daj jej spokój, Kate – powiedziała Daphne. – Niby czemu? To przecież tylko Velma. Największe szkolne dziwadło. – Nieważne, kim jest. Nie powinnaś się z niej śmiać – upierała się Daphne. – Nieładnie jest dokuczać komuś, kto jest słabszy i nie umie się bronić. Przeproś ją. – Dobra, przepraszam – powiedziała Kate. – Ale ty, Daphne, też jesteś jakaś dziwna – dodała, wzruszając ramionami i odeszła razem z resztą dziewczynek. Daphne przytuliła łkającą Velmę i zaczęła ostrożnie gładzić jej krótkie, ciemne włosy. – Nie płacz – powiedziała łagodnie. – No, cicho... One już poszły... Velma jednak odepchnęła ją. – Idź sobie – powiedziała, dławiąc się łzami i pociągając noskiem. – Ty też byłaś dla mnie niedobra. – Wiem – przyznała Daphne. – Przepraszam. Od teraz będzie inaczej. Będę cię bronić razem z Fredem. I już nigdy więcej nie będę się z ciebie śmiać. Obiecuję. – Velmo! – zawołał Fred, podbiegając do Velmy i przytulając ją. – Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałem! Czy Kate znowu ci dokuczała? – Tak – przyznała Velma – ale ona mnie obroniła – dodała, wskazując na Daphne. – Wielkie dzięki, Daphne – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Teraz wiem, że mówiłaś prawdę. – Blake’owie nie łamią danego słowa – Daphne odwzajemniła uśmiech. Od tego dnia wszystko zmieniło się na lepsze. Velma i Daphne zostały przyjaciółkami. Daphne i Fred zdobyli powszechną sympatię i szacunek w szkole, stając w obronie dzieciaków, które dręczyła Kate ze swoim gangiem. Ryży Śledziuch został wreszcie przyłapany na znęcaniu się nad Fredem i otrzymał surową karę. Velma, która przestała się bać chodzenia do szkoły, zaczęła się o wiele lepiej uczyć i na koniec roku dowiedziała się, że została promowana o dwie klasy, co oznaczało, że odtąd będzie chodzić na zajęcia z Fredem i Daphne. Wydawało im się, że lepiej już być nie może, ale cztery lata później w ich życiu miało dojść do kolejnej rewolucji... ---- ← Rozdział 1 • Rozdział 3 → Kategoria:Rozdziały